Los días Cross
by RurouniKenshinHimura
Summary: El Director arriba de su escritorio boca abajo con algo que parecía una bolsa de hielo en su trasero y Yagari a su lado parado al lado el. -¿Cómo esta tu trasero? –Pregunto alguien detrás de Cross- Solo tu eres el que apaga mi ardiente pasión Ya-Ga-Ri
1. Un día normal del Director Cross

_**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight como todos sabemos no me pertenece (de ser así la historia se centraría solo en sexi de Zero, habría yaoi y de seguro no fuese tan buena como la actual y original XD) su autora es Matsuri Hino**_

**N.A: Al igual que uno de mis otros fics de Vampire Knight soy la primera en esta pagina en publicar de una pareja que nadie a escrito aquí me refiero a mi otro fic de Zero/Ichiru (para las que quieran leer incesto y yaoi léanselo XD) y en este caso bueno es igual yaoi pero de kaien C/Yagari AMO! A esta pareja desde la primera vez que los vi juntos *¬*X así que me decidí a escribí de ellos a pesar de que no he visto más fic de ellos aquí . Les tengo una mala noticias a los que les guste el yaoi en este capítulo no lo leerán prácticamente nada de eso, esto lo hice intencional y en los otros capítulos que espero escribir pronto se darán cuenta de el porque ˆ-ˆX**

**

* * *

**

**Un día normal del Director Cross**

Un pájaro comenzó a cantar al ver que el sol recién despertaba. Y un despertador hizo lo único y lo mejor que sabe hacer, despertar…

-Waaaaah –Bostezó resonante un rubio con ojos que atenuaban el mismo color de su larga cabellera mientras callaba a su despertador y se paraba para echar un vistazo a través de su ventana- Que hermosa mañana, ¡hola pajarito! –El pájaro al ver a este hermoso hombre se acerco a su ventana que estaba cerrada. Al ver al pequeño animal acercarse al hombre algo mayor se le iluminaron los ojos como chica que ve a un par de zapatos en una tienda- ¿quieres entran? –Preguntaba emocionado el rubio tratando de abrir la ventana pero no podía, estaba atascada -… creo que será para otro día amiguito–dijo con desden. A el pájaro probablemente no le agrado tal comentario o tal vez que no pudiese abrir la ventana eso pensó el hombre al ver que el animalito comenzó a picotear fuertemente la ventana de vidrio tanto que esta comenzó a quebrarse- Aaaaah! Detenteeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

---------------

-Uh… ¿qué te sucedió? –Apenas entro en la oficina pregunto un hombre que tan solo se le veía un ojo color azul cielo tan profundo como el mismo, una cabellera totalmente negra que le llegaba hasta los hombros, alto, con gran porte y presencia, era impone

-Es… ¡es que no podía abrir la ventana y el pájaro comenzó a quebrarla y cuando entro me ataco a picotazos por todo el trasero! Y es por eso que ahora tengo que estar con esta bolsa de hielo en el, ¡Yagari me duele! –Explicaba el rubio adolorido en su oficina, arriba boca debajo de su escritorio y como el menciono con una bolsa de hielo encima de su trasero-

-No te creo –Dijo crudamente Yagari- Sinceramente… entiendo tus ideas pacifistas y todo eso pero lo que no puedo creer es como un tipo idiota como tú sea el director de una Academia, Kaien- En forma de burla pero seriamente critico Yagari-

-Eeeehh ¿cómo que idiota? ¡además es la verdad la horrible experiencia que tuve con esa ave poseída! –Hacia puchero y lloraba Kaien- como sea ¿por qué estas aquí? ¿te mandaron los del Consejo?

-No nada que ver, solo pasaba para saber como esta Zero. Por lo que vi mientras le daba la clase esta bien… durmiendo

-¿Y como viste a mi hija Yuuki?

-Ella también dormía –Dijo Yagari sin ninguna expresión en el rostro-

-¡No me refiero a eso!… ah, olvídalo. –Se resigno Cross a tener una conversación normal con el de los ojos azules- ¡Ah! por cierto ahora que lo mencionas solo estas de paso por hoy ¿verdad?

-No, pienso quedarme por unos días. Me preocupa que los del Consejo le hagan algo a Zero –Frunció el seño -¿por qué?

-Es que todas las habitaciones están ocupadas, al parecer el atractivo de los de a clase nocturna a llegado tan lejos que últimamente hemos tenido muchas solicitudes para ingresar a la Academia e incluso me toco dar mi cuarto de huéspedes a un alumno –Dijo algo preocupado el Director, últimamente tenia muchos asuntos que atender estaba algo estresado-

-No te preocupes, puedo dormir en un pasillo o donde sea además solo voy a estar unos días –En ese momento entro a la oficina sin anunciarse la joven Yuuki llevando arrastras a Zero-

-¡Director dígale a Zero que tiene que entrar a la próxima clase, tenemos un exa –Pero antes de que Yuuki pudiese terminar la palabra, noto bien la situación del lugar "El Director arriba de su escritorio boca abajo con algo que parecía una bolsa de hielo en su trasero y Yagari a su lado parado al lado el-

-¿eeeeh? ¿Qué sucede aquí? –Pregunto Yuuki aterrorizada por lo que veían sus ojos-

-¡Hija mía, deja que tu padre te cuente!

-Aquí viene otra vez –Dijo fastidiado el sensei Yagari-

- Es… ¡es que no podía abrir la ventana y el pájaro comenzó a quebrarla y cuando entro me ataco a picotazos por todo el trasero! Y es por eso que ahora tengo que estar con esta bolsa de hielo en el, ¡Yuuki, Zero-kun me duele! –Explicaba de nuevo el rubio muy adolorido-

-No te creo –Dijeron en unísono Zero y Yuuki convencidos de que era una extraña explicación, casi tanto como lo era el pero no hicieron más preguntas no fuera a ser que se volviera más melodramático-

-Yuuki…

-¿Qué sucede Zero? –Pregunto Yuuki al escuchar su nombre

-Salgamos de aquí, vamos a clases si voy a entrar –Pronuncio el ex-humano temiendo quedándose más tiempo escuchando las idioteces del Director-

-Gracias por convencer a Zero, Director nos vamos –Yuuki sabia el motivo por el cual Zero quería irse así que tenía que agradecérselo-

-Es otosan –Corregía llorando inútilmente ya que los dos jóvenes ya se habían marchado-

-Yo también me voy, tengo clases que dar –Anuncio Yagari-

-¡Cuídate y también de mis dos hijos! –Con mucho amor se despedía el Director. Ante esto el sensei Yagari frunció el ceño y se retiro-

-------------------

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, el rubio miro a través de su ventana de la oficina viendo como Yuuki y Zero recibían y mantenían al margen a las chicas de la clase diurna.

-¡Estoy cansado! Me tomare un descanso, hoy fue un día muy agotador –Justo arriba de la cabeza de Kaien Cross se le pareció una "nube imaginaria" de pensamiento. En ella se veía a el mismo estilo chibi en su oficina a cada rato le llegaban personas de todo el mundo, padres ricos con sus hijos solicitando un cupo para que entraran en la Academia Cross pero claro como ya había dicho el Director no hay para más bacantes y resulta ser muy difícil persuadir y convencer a los padres con mucho poder de esto. Y mientras aun seguía la secuela imaginaria del Cross viéndose a sí mismo, ese mismo día fue sobornado, amenazado, golpeado, en fin… todo por los padres de los jóvenes que querían estar junto a los chicos lindos de la clase nocturna. Increíblemente en cada ocasión el director pudo llegar a un muto acuerdo con los padres de modo que estos quedaran felices pero sus hijos no porque no les dieron el cupo. Terminando la secuela imaginaria en su cabeza, se retiro de su oficina para dar una caminata por toda la Academia y así también vigilar como estaba hiendo todo personalmente-

-¿Cómo esta tu trasero? –Pregunto alguien detrás de Cross-

-¡¿Cómo que mi trasero? Que acaso no te enseñaron a respetar jovencito!… -Regañaba el Directo a un "alumno" que el creía que le hizo esa pregunta indecente pero…- ah Yagari si eres tu –sonrío como si no lo hubiese regañado antes y confundir su voz gruesa con la de un mocoso-

-Y yo preocupándome por tu trasero y tu que vienes y me regañas como si fuese un crío –Replico Yagari-

-¡No es mi culpa! Tus eres el culpable por aparecerte sin avisar por detrás ¡me asustaste! –Replicaba aún más fuerte Kaien con su estilo único pero después… -¡ah! y gracias por preguntar por mi trasero ya esta mejor –sonrío despreocupado-

-Demonios, ¿por donde te apagas?

-Solo tu eres el que apaga mi ardiente pasión Ya-Ga-Ri –Un aura rosa y melodramática envolvió al Director acercándose demasiado al sensei, este se puso colorado increíblemente pero Cross no lo noto, lo que el decía por supuesto que era en juego así que no le daba mucha importancia a las reacciones que Yagari tuviese-

-¡Aléjate! me voy- Dijo Yagari alejándose y ya algo enojado-

-Espera –Menciono el Director esta vez normal- Mientras te estés quedando aquí puedes dormir en el sofá que esta en mi sala- Propuso amablemente Cross- Ve a dormir cuando quieras pero procura estar para la cena-

-De acuerdo y… -le dio la espalda a Kaien- gracias –con esa palabra término de irse Yagari y el Director lo veía marchase-

-------------------

Había sido un largo día para todos, pero afortunadamente ya estaba por terminar.

-Neee… ¿donde estarán todos?, claramente les dije ayer a Yuuki y Zero que hoy después de sus guardias vinieran aquí a cenar, Yagari también ¿dónde se habrá metido? –Se quejaba y preguntaba al mismo tiempo el director –rayos la comida se enfriara –Uno de los que esperaba llego… Yagari -¡Hasta que finalmente te resignas a parecer y aun faltan Yuuki y Zero-kun!

-Deja de quejarte tanto pareces una de esas esposa posesivas y controladoras–Comparaba Yagari, lo que no se esperaba era que Cross se siguiese el juego-

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Yagari se volteo ante aquella pregunta en un tono de voz tan femenino- ¿acaso ya no me quieres? –Lloraba y melo dramatizaba de nuevo el Director Cross aferrándose a la pierna de Yagari, pero para su fortuna Zero y Yuuki llegaron en ese momento… de nuevo un mal momento, esta vez los jóvenes no querían ni iban a preguntar el ¿por qué? de la escena. No querían volver a escuchar una explicación extraña por parte de Cross- ¡Yuuki, Zero-kun vamos a comer!-

-¡Si, tengo hambre! –Dijo la joven Yuuki emocionada-

Después de la tardía cena…

-Zero y yo nos vamos a nuestros dormitorios, que tengan buenas noches –Se despidió Yuuki-

-Adiós –Se despidió el "tan animado y expresivo" Zero como siempre y ambos jóvenes tomaron sus caminos-

-Yagari te coloque unas mantas y almohadas en el sofá para que duermas bien –Menciono Kaien tranquilo pero luego de nuevo… el aura rosa –aunque… si quieres puedes dormir conmigo ¿qué me dices? –con una voz totalmente seductora, Yagari lo miro como dudando al principio pero luego volvió en si a sus cabales y lo golpeo en la cabeza-

-Así estoy bien –enojado-

-¡Que violento! Af… -El director se calmo- que tengas buenas noches –apago las luces y se retiro. Yagari se acostó en el sofá dispuesto a dormir en ese momento el reloj de pared dio las 12 de la noche en punto-

-"Los últimos años me he dedicado solo a demostrar mediante esta Academia que puede haber paz entre humanos y vampiros. También a la crianza de Yuuki y un poco de Zero ya que el ya estaba algo mayor cuando llego. Me pregunto cuando esos dos agarren su propio camino y exista esa paz entre ambas especies… ¿Qué será de mí? tal vez…" –Pensaba sumido en sus pensamientos Kaien-

-"Ser cazado de vampiros es lo que he hecho casi toda mi vida y a decir verdad amo lo que hago pero a veces…"- Pensaba Yagari tratando de dormir-

-… Desearía tener a alguien especial a mi lado por siempre –Dijeron en unísono ambos mayores en voz baja para ellos mismos… y en ese momento paso una estrella fugas. Así fue como desde que el reloj de pared dio las 12 de la noche término ese día normal en la vida del Director Cross y ahora recién comenzaba otro-


	2. Un día extraño del Director Cross

_**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Un día extraño del Director Cross**

Al despertar al día siguiente Cross se disponía a preparar el desayuna para si mismo y Yagari pero para su sorpresa el sillón en donde este lo había dejado se hallaba vacío de hecho incluso se había tomado la molestia de colocar ordenadamente a un lado las sabanas y almohadas.

-Y yo que pensaba preparar algo realmente sabroso… bueno el se lo pierde –Hablaba como si alguien lo fuese a escuchar pero para su sorpresa así fue

-Tsk… de haberlo sabido no te hubiese preparado nada, pero es que como veía que al parecer nunca despertarías pensé que ya estabas muerto- Se le apareció por detrás aquella figura alta que el ya reconocía

-¿Yagari? Un… un momento –en ese instante el rubio tenia una cara de pánico -… ¡¿tu cocinas?!

-… -A Yagari casi se le caía el cigarro de la boca ante tal pregunta estupida. Al darse cuenta el ojos azules no solo cocinaba sino que se sabía llevarte al paraíso con tan solo una mordida de aquel delicioso mangar, pero el rubio lo estaba disfrutando tanto que derramo su jugo de naranja en el suelo . –No te preocupes, yo lo limpio –Se ofreció sin dudarlo Yagari agachándose para primero recoger los restos quebrados del baso de vidrio.

-¡Waaa no te preocupes yo lo limpio! –Justo cuando Kaien se levanto para ayudar uno de los trozos de vidrio le traspaso por la pantufla y lo corto un poco con la punta- Aaaaaaaahh

-¡Maldición, te dije que yo lo hacia!... eres un torpe

-…pero… ¡me duele! –Se quejaba mientras hacia puchero

-Dejemos esto así por ahora –Acto seguido Yagari tomo de brazos a Cross cargándolo y acostándolo en el mueble –Iré a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios quédate aquí- y así lo hizo. Después de esperar Yagari comenzó a tratar la pequeña herida lo cual no le llevo casi nada de tiempo a no ser por el rubio que comenzó a quejarse cuando este comenzó a desinfectarla. –Que niño eres –Refunfuño el ojos azules

-¿Dónde esta mi caramelo? ¡quiero mi caramelo! Waaaa –He hay iba de nuevo el Director en uno de sus dramas pero increíblemente Yagari como se suponía que era costumbre no lo vio tonto al contrario le pareció muy tierno aquello y no pudo evitar contemplarlo por un momento sonrojado.

-"¿Qué pasaría si yo le siguiese alguno de estos juegos que el se inventa?... ¿hasta donde… llegaríamos?" –Ese pensamiento le vino a la mente al pelinegro mientras seguía viendo a Kaien en aquella actuación- N…no tengo caramelo –se sonrojo aun mas –pero podría darte alguna otra cosa –Cross no se sorprendió aunque aquella respuesta ya que supuso que le diría algo así como "te voy a dar un golpe si no te callas" o algo por el estilo típico del carácter de Yagari así que continuo con el juego.

-Entonces… -Se arrodillo aun en el sillón al frente de Yagari - ¿qué me vas a dar? - ¡Dios! Yagari no supo porque pero ese día en especial se sentía muy extraño y aun más extraño encontraba aquellas cosas que hacía Cross taaan atractivas y provocativas. Yagari no se pudo contener y agarro con sus manos aquel bello rostro que se veía tan delicado así mismo lo atrajo así el y muy lentamente se le acercaba aun más. El Director ya estaba preocupándose "¿Cuándo me golpeara o algo así?" se preguntaba este pero al verse tan cerca del rostro del ojos azules y cautivado por aquellos ojos cielo tan intensos igual que su mirada comprendió que aquello ya iba en serio y ya no era precisamente un "juego" así que milímetros antes de que sus labios se encontraran – ¡¿Qué haces?! –El directo empujo a Yagari haciéndolo caer al suelo, el pelinegro estaba desconcertado es decir casi se besan están tan apunto! pero eso realmente no lo esperaba no sabia como reaccionar –¡Me me me me tengo que ir al trabajo¡ -Y así lo hizo el Director pero con todo y piyama aun. Yagari solo pudo ver tristemente como se marchaba corriendo.

-¡Demonios! Ahora si la puse, ¿en que estaba pensando? –Se reprochaba a si mismo Yagari –pero… -recordó cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse y este sentía su respiración –realmente quería hacerlo.

------------------

-"Eso estuvo cerca" –Pensó Cross ya en su oficina y después de hacerse calmado un poco se dio cuenta de las fachas en las que andaba, afortunadamente por varios incidentes anteriores aprendió a siempre tener una ropa de vestir decente en su oficina pero antes de que pudiese comenzarse a vestir llego otro padre que quería que su hijo ingresara a la Academia a así transcurrió el día para Cross cada vez que estaba punto de vestirse alguien llegaba fuese por esa misma razón o cualquier otra cosas de la Academia. Todos los miraban extrañado después de todo no era normal que un Director estuviese en su oficina con piyama aun, sin darse cuenta ya había llegado la noche finalmente esperaba poderse vestir y así lo hizo comenzó a quitarse la ropa para colocarse la otra. Pero antes de que pudiese terminar de vestir alguien entro sin avisar.

------------------

-"Me iré a disculpar" –pensó Yagari mientras recorría el trayecto hacia la oficina del Director después de haber dado sus clases a los estudiantes diurnos luego de disculparse por su comportamiento extraño aquella mañana volvería a dar clases a los estudiantes nocturnos - "Simplemente me olvidare de todos aquellos extraños sentimientos que me hizo sentir sobre todo hoy" –Y así culminaron aquellos pensamientos mientras se hallaba en frente de aquella puerta. Lo que recién veían sus ojos tras abrir la puerta era simplemente… ¿hermoso, bello, tierno? no… la palabra que el buscaba era "provocativo, seductor, violable" y cualquier pensamiento impuro que se le pasase por la mente. El director se hallaba sentado encima de su escritorio justo al frente de la puerta este cargaba una camisa blanca sin abotonar dejando ver su delgado pero bien formado pecho, tenia puesto un boxer color blanco, uno de sus pies estaba encima del escritorio con una media blanca haciendo conjunto con lo demás puesta a medio camino y agarrada por dos manos mientras que el otro pie junto con su batata se encontraba como si estuviese sentado normal dejándolo caer. Yagari se contuvo para no comenzar babear en ese preciso momento o peor aun saltarle deliberadamente encima, "olvida todo lo que pensé esta oportunidad no la dejare escapar" –Pensó Yagari mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta, dispuesto así a olvidar su disculpa.

-Aaaaaah ¡no me veas! –se dio media vuelta terminado de colocarse la media.

-No seas tonto –Se acerco al escritorio- ambos somos hombres, no tienes nada que yo no aya visto-

-Pero… -Voltio solo la cabeza para mirarle con ojos de perrito regañado.

-Ven acá –Yagari lo agarro por la cintura y lo voltio dejándolo sentado al frente de el, vio que aun le faltaba una media por colocarse la agarro y se arrodillo dispuesto a colocársela pero noto que en ese pie tenia la herida así que le dio un pequeño beso a lo cual Cross le causo escalofríos y finalmente le puso la media.

-Ya… Yagari –Cross se sonrojo pero en especial porque el ojos azules lo miro y desde hay abajo podía velo con las piernas semiabiertas y semidesnudo. Yagari efectivamente se estaba deleitando con aquella hermosa vista panorámica, de inmediato se levando y postro sus manos alrededor de los muslos del rubio comenzando a tocarlos muy despacio como una caria para luego ir subiendo hasta las caderas. El pelinegro considero que era demasiada la distancia así que atrajo si al Director pero no demasiado como para que sus cuerpos chocasen. -… ¿qué heces? –Pregunto avergonzado el rubio.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga? –Le dijo en susurro al oído lamiendo este, Kaien soltó un pequeño gemido apenas audible –Supongo que eso es un no… ya debes saberlo –Al terminar de decir esto el ojos azules justo como en aquella mañana agarro con ambas manos el rostro del rubio y se hacerlo despacio a esta.

-"¿Qué es esto que estoy comenzando a sentir?" –Se preguntaba Cross mientras veía con delirio como cada vez más Yagari se acercaba a el- "no importa… se siente tan bien además quiero hacerlo" –Para sorpresa de Yagari, Cross se hacerlo voluntariamente más a el y fue el quien comenzó aquel beso que Yagari quería verdaderamente disfrutar deleitándose lo mas que pudiese pero en especial tomándose su tiempo pero al parecer Cross no lo quería así. El rubio acelero aquel beso volviéndolo aun más apasionado, sus manos que al principio se encontraban postradas sobre el escritorio ahora estaban quitándole aquel gran chaleco que siempre solía llevar Yagari. Luego una de sus manos se metió por debajo de la camisa mientras que con la otra lo agarraba del brazo y haciendo fuerza atrajo su propio cuerpo hacia el de Yagari. Tal acción sorprendió al pelinegro.

-Eres una cajita de sorpresas eh Director –Dijo como pudo y rápidamente para seguir con aquel delicioso beso. Pero casi al instante esta vez fue Cross quien detuvo aquel apasionado beso. –Pero ¿Qué ha- Pero antes de que pudiese terminar de preguntar Cross en un rápido y hábil movimiento atrajo a Yagari así el quedando ambos acostado aun encima del escritorio y luego se dio vuelta y ahora era Kaien el que estaba arriba. Yagari simplemente no podía creer aquello acaso ¿estaba soñando? o en verdad su fantasía sexual se estaba haciendo realidad.

-Y eso que aun no has visto nada –Dijo el director mientras su mano se escabullía y se metía dentro del pantalón y boxer de Yagari haciendo círculos imaginarios en la punta del miembro ya erecto como consecuencia este encorvo la espalda agarrandose de la camisa aun abierta de Kaien luego comenzó a acariciar aquel hermoso pecho que se encontraba justo encima de el.

-¡Vamos deja de jugar y hazlo ya! –Desesperado dijo Yagari, el no quería que aquello fuese así sino más lento pero a ver aquellas extrañas provocativas y sensuales acciones del Director realmente se encontraba ya "desesperado"

-Jeje que apresurado, de acuerdo –Acto seguido el director se deslizo un poco hacia abajo sacando su mano de aquel lugar y desabotono el pantalón y con su boca deslizo el cierre de este ágilmente lo mismo lo hizo con el boxer dejando ver por completo el gran monumento de Yagari. El pelinegro iba a levantar su torso inferior para tener una buena vista de lo que estaba a punto de hacer Kaien pero este puso una mano en su abdomen y lo empujo quedando de nuevo acostado completamente en el escritorio viendo al techo.

-Pero ¿por qué no? –Pregunto algo molesto Yagari mientras el directo lamia de el.

-Porque –siguió lamiendo el miembro pero con mas frecuencia a lo cual Yagari se le escapo un gemido- así… me desearas… más… -Maldición el Director Cross realmente lo había muy bien, y como Yagari no lo podía ver no predijo cuando ya su gran protuberancia se encontraba completamente en la calida boca del rubio moviéndose cada vez más rápido. Yagari se aferro de los cabellos sueltos del rubio quería tocarlo en ese momento pero en su posición literalmente eso era lo más aya que llegaban sus manos y hay fue cuando comprendió lo que le dijo acerca de que lo "desearía más" estaba disfrutando tanto de aquello pero a la vez quería sentir el cuerpo, quería tocar el cuerpo de Cross, lo deseaba aun mas… no mucho después Yagari acabo en la boca del rubio el cual no desperdicio nada de aquel liquido blanco.

-Ya es suficiente –Y diciendo esto Yagari se incorporo agarro los hombros de Kaien los llevo a su altura y coloco aquel cuerpo encima del escritorio dándole de nuevo en control de todo estando encima de nuevo.

-No es justo –Con una voz sensual y abrazándolo por el cuello –yo quería acerté "enloquecer" a ti –Yagari se sonrojo ante tal comentario ya que el se imaginaba "enloqueciendo" a Cross mas no nunca viceversa.

-¡Ni lo pienses!-le dio un beso en la frente –eres un uke muy extraño –sonrío un poco y es que esa era la palabra de aquel día "extraño" todo en ese día había sido exactamente eso.

-Entonces espero que me hagas sentir como nunca –una sonrisa y mirada pervertida se dibujo en el rostro del rubio como nunca antes.

-Eso tengo por seguro –Y terminado así la platica Yagari siguió con lo que había comenzado. Abrió aun más la camisa de Cross y beso su torso luego se dirigió a los pezones y comenzó a lamerlos y chuparlos.

-Aaaaaah… mmm –Gritaba y gemía Cross y ahora aun más ya que su miembro estaba siendo masturbado por aquella gran mano, se sentía tan bien. El pelinegro siguió haciendo aquello hasta que su rubiecito acabo esparciendo su semen por la camisa de Yagari, este se la quito rápidamente y así mismo los pantalones y los boxers de ambos. Incorporándose de nuevo sobre Cross, Yagari comenzó a besarlo desenfrenadamente de nuevo de un momento para otro Cross se dio cuenta que ya no besaba la boca de Yagari sino que entrelazaba su lengua con los dedos de este, no sabia que los dedos de una persona podrían saber y sentirse tan bien y por otra parte Yagari no sabia que ver a alguien más lamiendo de los dedos de el se viese tan sexy pero aquello no le duro mucho ya se estaba impacientando de nuevo viéndolo así. El ojos azules le abrió la piernas eh introdujo dos dedos en la entrada del rubio, este sintió mucha incomodidad pero luego sintió un dolor punzante tras haberle metido el tercer dedo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah… Yagari entra en mi de una buena vez! –Prácticamente suplicaba el Director apenas siendo penetrado por los tres dedos ¿acaso era masoquista? ¿no debería acostumbrarse primero? Eso pensó Yagari pero al verlo así ahora más que nunca NO lo iba a penetrar con su miembro pronto. Aquel día… realmente estaban sucediendo cosas extrañas y al terminar aquel pensamiento Yagari el reloj de la oficina dio las 12 de la noche en punto, pero como volaba en tiempo entre esos dos.


End file.
